ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Feast Goes Wrong
The first group, with Genis as the leader, blends in and are entering the ball. As Ratchet enters the hall, Kiva stops them and ask for something important. Kiva: Guys? Sasha: What's wrong? Kiva: There's something important I need to tell you. Ratchet: Want me to go first or you would? Kiva: You go first. - Ratchet hands over a summon charm. Ratchet: This should call Sly Cooper. He's the only one capable of prison breaks and other things. Sasha: Wait for my signal and say the magic words to summon him. Kiva: Okay and what's the magic words? - Sasha handed over a note. Sasha: This will teach you how to summon allies. Ask Raine and she'll show you. Ratchet: Anyway, what's up? - Kiva whispers something important to Ratchet. Sasha: Are you sure? Kiva: Yes. Ratchet: We'll be careful. Don't worry about it. Kiva: Okay. - The first group enters the ballroom, who sees Pocahontas and John Rolfe on arrival. John: I'm impressed with your appearances. You two are a great couple. Sasha: Thank you, Mr. Rolfe. - The two perform their dance. While doing so, Reia, Kiva and Talwyn keep tabs on them. Reia: Looks like things are steady, so far.. Kiva: Totally. Still, I need to know the magic words. Talwyn: This is a good time to find Raine. She should be near the holding cells. Kiva: Holding cells.. Got it. - The three sneak inside and finds Raine's group on standby. Kiva: Good thing their in standby mode. Reia: That's because they are waiting for Sasha's signal. As do we. Kiva: Oh.. Alright. Raine: The captain lets you borrow something, did he not? Kiva: Oh, yes. I got the summon charm for summoning Sly Cooper. Raine: Good. We should put a stop to Ratchiffe's plans with this. You wish to know how to summon? Kiva: Yes. Raine: Well, then. - Raine explains to Kiva that Ratchet was taught to use summon charms by Optimus Prime himself. People that he has already met can help him out by believing in oneself and call out to the person within the charm he holds. Kiva: Cool. Raine: But, here's the catch. The summon charm can only be triggered if the history itself won't be caught by us in the process. Use it wisely. Kiva: Okay. - Meanwhile, Sasha and Ratchet, along with the invited guests, enters the next room as Ratchiffe performs an act. Ratchet: Something about this.. It's just doesn't feel right.. Sasha: Stay on your guard, beloved. - Ratchiffe then summoned a bear for entertainment, but Pocahontas stops the event, insult the king and was thrown into a jail cell. With no other choice, Sasha and Ratchet quietly sneak out of the palace. Sasha calls Kiva with her communicator. Sasha: Kiva, It's Pocahontas! The guards are headed your way! Fall back NOW!! Kiva: Understood, Sasha. Guys, fall back! - The two groups got out of the palace and regroup. Ratchet: This is going to be a lot more complicated than I thought. Genis: It's just like the new strategy Master Yen Sid told us about. Raine: Correct. We need Sly's help who can track someone down. Ratchet: Okay, Kiva. You know what to do. - Kiva nodded, holds the summon charm and tries to summon Sly, but it's not working because of her hesitation feeling on her heart. Kiva: It's not working! Yasha: Because you hesitate. And yet.. Why? Kiva: I-- I don't know.. - Ratchet walks closer to Kiva. Ratchet: It's okay. Everybody haves something to fear. Even me. As a Keyblade wielder, you should know a lot more than anyone of us wouldn't have. Blaze: He's right. Indeed, you are brave. But, that and your intelligence are not enough. You never have to face the odds against you alone. We are always here with you. - Ratchet holds Kiva's hand, with a summon charm. Ratchet: Let's call him..together. Kiva: Okay.. - An aura glows and flows around Ratchet and Kiva as they summon an ally. Ratchet/Kiva: We call upon the Master Thief. Ratchet: I summon thee.. Kiva: Grant me thy strength.. Ratchet/Kiva: COME, SLY!!! - The charm's beam shoots up and scattershot back down to the ground, with Sly appeared from the smoke. Sly: Slip right in.. Hey, Ratchet! Funny meeting you here.. Kiva: That was awesome! Raine: It seems Kiva is enjoying the summoning technique. Maybe, we should let her know more of them. Ratchet: We'll see. Sly, we need your help looking for John Smith and rescue Pocahontas from Ratchiffe. Sly: Easier said than done. I know where Smith is. Kiva: Well, take us to him! Sly: Let's regroup near the drawbridge. I'll meet you there. Ratchet: Don't take too long. - The gang headed back to the castle as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes